Bahama Love
by elizabethmom05
Summary: Bella, alice and Rose take a month long vacation to the Bahamas. Will they find love and adventure, or will there wll there be some drama brewing. Lemons in future chapters. My first fanfic...so please read and review. Reviews make me happy! Cannon coupln
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, and please be easy on me hehe!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all the fun characters.**

Tomorrow can't come fast enough. Alice, Rose and I are taking a month off to go to the Bahamas. This trip was a surprise from Alice's Father for becoming so succesful. Alice, Rose and I own a very succesful club called After Midnight in Seattle, Wa. We were kind of apprehensive about hiring someone to watch the bar during our vacation. I ended up calling Phil my deceased Mom's husband, since it was off season and asked if He would take over the bar while we went on vacation. We trusted him, before becoming a ballplayer, he used to manage a club and bartend to make ends meet.

Growing up Alice and Rose were my closest friends and I considered them sisters. I remeber how we met, I was 12 and that was the time a year after my Mom Renee overdosed on painkillers and sleep aids. Her husband Phil was devastated and had never forgiven himself for not noticing any changes in her behavior.

Phil is a pitcher for the Oakland A's. He is a good player, but you could tell my Mom's death has taken a toll on his pitching skills. Phil and I get along pretty good and keep in touch a lot. He alway's tells me, He had alway's thought of me as one of his own. I still grieve over her death and miss her so much, that I catch myself talking outloud to her as if she was in the room with me. My Mom and Phil had set up a trust fund for me, that I could use when I turned 21. Thats how After Midnight was created, and Alice and Rose became my partners.

Let me see, let me tell you about Alice and Rose. Alice is a tiny little pixie and if you didn't know her, you would think her pixie dust was actually crack, thats how hyper and energetic she is and she doesn't even drink that much coffee. She has short, spiky black hair, and a cute tiny figure. She loves fashion and her philoshiphy on life is "Never leave the house without makeup and be sure you have clean underwear on just incase you are in and accident and you meet the guy of your dreams" To Alice, I'm her live barbie doll, and she loves to dress me up. I'm usually content in just jeans and a t-shirt, but Alice won't have it any other way. I just go along with it because secretly, she does make me look fuckable, but I will never tell her that, or I will never be able to dress myself.

Rose, is a blonde, blue eyed bombshell. Who put's a tough act, but really can be a softy. I envy Rose at times because I'm just a plain Jane with dull brown hair and brown eyes. She has the confidence I wish I had and guy's literally stop what they are doing to ogle her, while I stand there feeling like an idiot for being so plain. She doesn't put up with anybody's crap, especially guy's who act vulgar towards her, and Alice and I have witnessed Rose put a guy down on his knees asking for mercy if he didn't apolagize for grabbing her ass. I have to admit, Alice and I couldn't stop laughing and we know better than to get on her bad side. She is fiercly protective of us though.

.

At the time of my Mom's death, my Dad took me clothes shopping.

. This was hard for both of us and something I was not looking forward

to, because it was alway's my time with my Mom. Charlie never liked shopping and was getting a little annoyed with waiting around, you can say it was not the beginning of a good day. Before My Mom's death, my Mom and I would always do our yearly school and supply shopping, I loved those times with her. She was at the time, taking art classes at the local college. Art alway's made her happy and I loved watching her paint. I would help her pick out her art supplies and she would help pick out clothes, even though I didn't really care for the hippie look.

Alice and Rose happened to be there with their Mom's and noticed that I was picking out the dullest clothes. Rose and Alice came up to me and took my clothes from my hands and said "follow us, oh by the way I'm Alice and this is Rosalie" I looked at them and said"I...but...these clothes are comfortable and in my comfort zone" Rosalie said, "when we are done with you, you will be in your comfort zone, just in more style"But once they had picked out clothes and trying like a million outfits, I actually liked what I saw and felt a little bit of confidence and they told me I looked cool enough and in style, I was very grateful.

I also had a feeling Charlie was grateful he didn't have to help with girly clothes shopping.I thanked them a million times and we exchanged phone numbers and Alice hugged me and said "we are all going to be the best of friends" and rest is history. We have been there for each other through everything, including bad breakups and my breakup with Tyler croley. I thought we loved each other, and we went to the next level and finally had sex. It was a disaster we tried a few more times and months later we called it off.

. My Dad Charlie, is the Police Chief in the small town of Forks, Washington where me and my girls grew up. My Dad was very heartbroken when Mom died, even though they divorced when I was 4, I knew He still loved her. Ever since Mom died, my relationship with Charlie has not been easy. We talk maybe every few months and I do wish deep inside, we could be closer.

"Bella? Bella? Bellllla!!! Huh?" "Sorry Alice, what were you saying?" "Where were you the last half hour?" Alice said " "I have been talking about all the shopping we can do and maybe go scuba diving" _ugh!shopping, oh joy!_ " Oh, I was just thinking about the club and how we met and how we started our club" Alice and Rose laughed at the memory and said" I told you we would be best friends"

"I remember watching you, Bella, and you had picked out this God awful puke green jeans and a long sleeve dark grey shirt" Alice said "What were you thinking?" both Rose and Alice said at the same time. Alice and Rose started laughing. "Hey! I liked what I picked out, but a feisty blonde and an evil sprite intervened, and honestly when I think back, THANK YOU!, what was I thinking?"

Just then we heard over the loudspeaker that we would be landing in thirty minutes and for the flight attentants to takes their seats and to buckle up. As soon as we landed we went straight to baggage claim and to get a car rental. We didn't want to have rely on a taxi every time we wanted to go we rented our SUV, we drove to the Atlantis Harborside resort.

We drove up to the valet, and the bell hop grabbed our bags while we went in to check in. The woman at the desk had black hair and dark eyes, very exotic looking, with a slight accent at the counter and politley asked how we could could be helped and Alice said"we have reservations under Brandon" The woman typed in the computer and looked at Alice and said " I'm sorry I don't see any resevations under Brandon" Alice looked at her and said "please try again, there must be some mistake" So the woman tried again and said"Im sorry, I don't see any reservations under the name Brandon" Now Alice may be little, but she can be very scary when things don't go her way.

I told the woman to please give us a minute so we can figure out what the problem could be. I told Alice "did you maybe make the reservations under another name?" She said " no, remember my father made the reservations for us, so there is no way it could be under another name" The next thing I know Rose is at the desk telling the woman she would like to speak to the manager of the resort.

The Woman politly told her she would get him right away. We must of waited a good fifteen minutes before the manager came out to speak to us. A tall man with dark, curly hair, broad shoulders and the cutest dimples, came out and smiling and asked us how He could help us. He was looking at Rose the whole time and for the first time in my life that I have known Rose, she was speechless. Alice nudged her and she shook her head and said" yes, we have resvervations under Brandon, but your desk clerk can't seem to find them, mr..?." "Oh, I'm sorry ladies" still looking at Rose "My name is Emmet Cullen, and I'm the manager here" as he laughed a booming laugh.

"Emmet told us, after breaking eye contact with Rose, to let him see what he can do to fix our problem. Alice said " Thank you, Mr. Cullen, we would appreciate this. "Oh, please call me Emmet, as he stared at Rose again.

We waited around a few minutes looking around the lobby, and I couldn't help myself laughing at Rose taking peaks at Emmet while figuring out our problem at the . H e caught Rose looking at him, and gave her a smirk and chucle.

I turned away and started looking around the lobby. There was a waterfall fountain in the middle of the lobby and beautiful lush green plants everywhere. The lobby had a faint tropical scent that made you feel like you were in paradise. The floors were a beige and white marble tile and I had to admit the art was very relaxing to look at. There were chairs and tables and a large sofa to sit on.

A waiter came to us with drinks and said they are on the house from the manager to make up for the inconvienance.

I looked up at Emmet and he had a nervous smile and we all thanked him.

After a while, Emmet came up to us and said he found the problem.

Thank God" said Rose. Emmet told us" We gave your room away by accident" We had hired a new desk clerk and wasn't trained properly, I apolagize for her mistake. "WHAT!? what do you mean you gave our room away by accident? What are we going to do now or better yet, what are you going to do to help us, !" Rose screamed._ uh oh she's used his last name and screaming...got to protect Emmets nuts!_ Emmet said in a nervous tone"Whoa, calm down, sweetheart! I booked you all a three bedroom villa, and will be charging you only half, plus, to make up for the inconvienance, all drinks will be on the house" Rose calmes down and she had a look on her face that I have only seen one time in my life, and thats when she bought her car. That car is her pride and joy. _Hmm, wonder what they put in these drinks?_ Rose, calmed down and thanked him?

As we were following the bell hop Emmet, asked if we would like to have dinner in the Hotel restaurant on the house to make up for the mix up on the rooms? We looked at each other and said" That would be nice, we would like that" " What do you say you come to dinner around 7" said Emmet, and winked at Rose. Rose lips twitched, while Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"So, Rose, what do you think of dimples?" I asked Rose, as she looked at us both and said "what about him? He's cute I guess" "Cute?! Scoffed Alice and I. "If I didn't know you any better, Rose, You would have jumped his bones on the counter you two were alone, especially the way to two were gawking at each other!" I about screamed " Ok, He's the hottest thing I have seen since I bought my car, and you all know how hot my car is!" Alice and I looked at each other and laughed " Oh, shutup, bitches!" She said as we climnbed into the golf cart that will be taking us to our Villa.

When we got to our room, our jaws literally hit the floor. We thanked the bell hop and handed him a nice tip. When you walk in, there is a living room with big screen t.v A tan couch with big pillows and a dining room area with sliding glass doors to a balcony looking over the ocean. Down the hall is a full kitchen and bar stocked with food and any kind of alchohol you could think of. Next to the kitchen were the three bedrooms, the bell hop had told us that each rooms has a king sized bed and a view of the ocean. The first room we looked at, I claimed as mine. The bed was all white with a red throw over at the end and the walls were a teal color that was nice to the eyes. There was a love seat next to the bed and a big screen t.v. in front of the bed. The bathroom was bigger than my bedroom at our apartment with six shower head and a jacuzzi tub. I think I fell in love with the bathroom, more than the bedroom.

Alice's and Rose's rooms were the same, except alice's room was pink and blue, and Rose's room was red and white, which is her style. All us us came out of our rooms and squeeled with excitement and was very happy for the screwup.

"well, we have a few hours before dinner, what do you girls want to do?" Rose suggested we checkout the pool area and have a few drinks before we head to dinner for the night. I liked the idea and went to my room to change into my bathing suit, but not before Alice and Rose followed me in my room. "what are you two doing?" "I do know how to change on my own" Alice said " yes, but we also know you packed your one piece and we are here to take it hostage, I packed your suitcase with a few two pieces, and we are not leaving this hotel room until you put one of them on" _Evil little pixie!_ " Fine, here is my one piece and the two pieces better not show to much skin. _whom am I kidding, this is Alice who packed my bathing suits, of course there will be skin showing_

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly and see how naturally beautiful you are" said Rose, I decided to put on the royal blue bikini that ties on each side on the bottom and tied around my kneck as a halter top. I had to admit, the color looked good on me and I actually felt comfortable._ plus I have cleavage, who knew!_ I put on a white cover up and white flip flops. Alice had on a bright purple two piece with a matching cover up and Rose wore a red two piece that made her boobs look like they are going to fall out with a black coverup. " Are we ready, bitches!?" said Rose "Heck yeah, let's go! " I said

As we made our way down to the lobby towards the pool area, I noticed Emmet standing at the desk talking to one of the desk clerks. He didn't seem to happy with her, When he looked up and saw us walking towards the pool, I couldn't help make see Rose and Emmet make eye contact with him and . He smiled again and chuckled.

We walked outside to the pool area and the breeze was warm and inviting, the pool was an odd shape but looked nice enough to swim in. There were not a whole lot of people out, which was nice so we could practically sit anywhere. Before we sat down, we took off our cover ups and let the warm breeze envelope our bodies, we all let out a contented sigh. Alice asked me and Rose if we wanted to take advantage of the free drinks. "Hell, YEAH!" said Rose and I.

As we were walking up to the bar, it was round with a straw roof, as we got closer, the bartender had his back to us, with no shirt and a toned back. And his ass, you could probably bounce a quarter off it. He had on black and beige board short's

_Hmm, I wonder what he looks like on the front_?

As he turned around, I gasped, my eyes started at his abs and chest, they were so toned and defined, then I went to his shoulders and just the perfect amount of muscles, not to big but just right. I next checked out His face, strong features and a jaw that looked like it was chiseled just for him, only.

And then, I looked into his eye's, they were the greenest eye's I had ever seen. I was mesmerized. His hair had the most unusual coppery color to it, but beautiful and so unruly.

_ I wonder how soft it is, you think he will let me run my hands through, oh, get hold of yourself Bella. _

He came up to us and said"You must be the ladies that get drinks on the house?" I still couldn't take my eye's off of him. "Yes, thats us" Alice said excitedly. "Well, what can I get you lovely ladies?" Alice said " anything with an umbrella on it and fruity" Edward chuckled and said "ok" Rose ordered a corona with lime and He turned to me and leaned over the bar, his scent assaulted me making my girly parts tingle.

" And what will you have, beautiful?" I had to shake myself back to reality to answer him. "um" I stammered. I smiled and said "How about a screaming orgasm?" _Did I just just ask him for a screaming orgasm? _His face went from shock, to a crooked smile that made my heart speed up. "Sure thing, beautiful"

_Oh, yeah, I'm a goner!_

**_Ok, guy's here is the first chapter. Let me know if it's a yay or nay. Next chapter will be, Edwards POV....Please review, and tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Here is the second chapter. I still don't have a beta, so please forgive all the misspellings and wrong puncutations lol. I hope to have one soon.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

**EPOV**

I open my eye's and looked at my clock on my night stand 12:17 p.m. I look out the door's that lead to my own private beach. The ocean looks very inviting, this afternoon, and I could smell my coffee already brewing. Thank God, for timed coffee makers. I get out of bed, just wearing my black boxers, and stretch, then walk over to my doors. I open them up together, and the warm, ocean breeze assaults my senses.

As I walk over to my kitchen area, to pour my coffee, my phone rings...

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"yeah, Em, what is it?" slightly annoyed that he called before my coffee hit my lips.

"I know you wanted to take today off, just for yourself, but we have a problem with the liquor order and I'm dealing with three angry guests who have lost their reservations somehow, even though one of them is smokin hot!"

"Alright, Em, I'll be there to take care of it" Leave it to Em to find a guest "smokin hot" I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, bro, I owe you one!"

"Yes, you do Em, big time!" and I hung up

I finally pour my coffee, and was going to sit on my chairs outside while enjoying my java, but I can't exactly ignore a liquour screwup. I get in my shower real quick , brush my teeth and theres no way I can try to tame my unruly hair this morning, so I ignore it.

I put on a white wifebeater, and black and tan board shorts with my black flip flops and head to the main lobby, that will take me to the Hotel Restaurants back entrance where the orders are delivered. As I'm walking through the Lobby, there were three Women at the desk with, Emmet.

I swear, I had never seen Emmet look nervous before. There was a tall blonde with her back to me, screaming at Emmet, a short little thing, with black, spiky, hair and another woman who I could only see her profile, but what I can see, she's not bad looking with Long brown hair and a nice body.

They didn't see me walk through the lobby, but Emmet looked at me like he wanted some help, I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. I kind of get pleasure seeing him squirm. I finally made it to the back entrance and asked Carlos, one of our bartender's, what the problem was.

'Hey, Edward, some of the beverages we ordered did'nt come in, I'm trying to tell the delivery guy this, but He wanted to talk to you"

Let me see the order form, Carlos?" Sure enough, we had ordered those beverages and they never came.

I told Carlos I would take care of it and to go ahead and head out side to give our other bartender a break. After an hour of dealing with the liqour orders, they finally showed up.

I headed back into the lobby to talk to Emmet, and let him know the problem was taken care of. I opened the door to his office and Emmet was sitting at his chair with his feet propped up, mouthful of food. That boy is a human garbage disposal.

With a mouthful of food he looks at me and say's "Hey, Eddie!, problem taken care of?"

I mentally gagged and said "Yeah, Emmet, please, for the love of God, chew with your mouth closed when you talk.

Emmet, started laughing, and finished chewing his food.

"So, um, Edward, did Carlos tell you that I gave Him the next two weeks off?" Emmet asked without making eye contact.

Still not making eye contact with him I said "No"

In an annoyed voice "I guess I have to take over the bartending duties then"

"Thats fine, Emmet" I said to him.

" Whew, I thought you were going to rip me a new one!" boomed Emmet!

I chuckled and asked him about the three women at the front desk.

"So, were those the women at the desk earlier, the ones who had the problem with the reservations?" I asked him

"I've never seen you look so nervous before, especially since I saw the blonde screaming at you" I laughed

"Yeah, man, thats them, I'm in love bro, Rosalie, she's I don't know... he trailed off looking like he's in space.

"Rosalie?"

"Is that, her name? smiling at him

"Yep, thats her" beaming at me

"I'm going to marry her" he proclaimed

_Ok, my brother has officially lost it!_

"Well, ok, Em, thats.... great" rolling my eye's

"oh, by the way" Em said. " I told them drinks and dinner tonight is on the house to make up for the mixup" _Of course, He did!_

sighing to him"Alright" As i'm walking out the door, I told Emmet, that I was going to head back to my place for a bit before it starts get a little busier.

I headed back to my place and pulled a water out of my fridge, before going outside and sitting on one of my lounge chairs. I like to come out here when I have stuff on my mind. The ocean waves crashing rom the beach and the warm salty air, helps clear my head. I sat down and started thinking how Emmet and I got here to the bahamas. We both inherited a big trust fund from Grandpa cullen. I never thought Em and I would own a succesful, resort in the Bahamas. I originaly wanted to become a lawyer and graduated from Columbia wanting to specialize in corporate law. I never took the bar exam, though. I had met someone and after my breakup with her, I just wasn't interested in practicing law. It was a pretty bad breakup that left me pretty messed up. Emmet graduated from the same college, with a degree in business management.

Emmet came up with the idea of putting our trust funds together and buying this resort. Wih the help and advice of Carlisle. I have no regrets, well, maybe one, but Emmet thought I needed to get away, somewhere out of the country and forget about the past. I don't know if I will ever be able to forget the past...there will alway's be a girl on my mind, that I will probably never see again. I do have to thank Emmet for being there for me, He has put up with a lot of my shit the past year and a half and so have our parent's Esme and Carlisle. I really do need to call my parents more, especially my Mom, I know how she worries about us, especially me after my breakdown. Carlisle, has been very supportive, too.

Being in the Bahamas, has changed my life a bit, and I have been a bit happier being here. Emmet, takes care of th business side, while I take care of entertainment and bar areas, and restaurant. We do have many employee's, that are surprisingly dependable. The only one I wish we never hired, or I should say Emmet should of never hired, is Jessica from the front desk. She makes mistakes after another, no matter how many times we show her how to put a reservation in. She's probably, the reason the three women today had lost theirs. As I'm finishing my water, I figure I better go down and help out at the bar.

I get to the bar, and I swear the temperature has risen today, so I take off my white wife beater. I'm going around the bar filling orders, and I an see the three women walking out towards the pool. I know the blondes name is Rosalie, my future sister in-law I guess. As I'm pouring a drink for a customer, I can see them taking off their cover up's and The brunette is HOT!

The customer I was poring the drink for points out that I was over flowing his drink.

"shit, sorry about that" I look at him sheepishly.

He looks over at the brunette and chucles "she's a looker, isn't she?, I just might have to go over and talk to her and show her a good time"

I growled at him and said "she's mine" _What? she's mine, where the hell did that come from, I don't even know her!_

The customer looks at me and said "oh sorry, man, I didn't know" and walks away with his fresh drink.

I turn around to clean up some of the mess I made and I could hear the three women talking as they are walking up to the bar. I turned around and was met with three beautiful wamen, but the one with the brown hair caught my eye. She has a heart shaped face, a face of an angel, plump, kissable lips, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her blue bikini, is a nice contrast to her pale creamy skin.

"so, you ladies must be the one's who get free drinks on the house" it was more of a statement, then a question.

The woman with the spiky hair piped up and said "yep, thats us!"

" My name is Edward, what can I get for you ladies?"

Shorty who introduced herself as Alice said these are her friends pointing to Rosalie and Bella, ordered a fruity drink with an umbrella, I had to chucle at that and Rosalie just ordered a corona with lime. When I looked over at my angel face, I leaned over the bar and man I could smell her, and she's smells intoxicating, When she asked for a screaming orgasm, I instantly went hard_ What the hell? get a grip, cullen, it's a drink!_

I gave her my crooked smile, and said "sure thing, beautiful"

Her face turned red and she stammered "I'm sorry, I meant to ask for a pina colada, if you have that which I'm sure you do....

Did I also mention she's cute when she's rambling and embarassed and that blush..._I wonder if I could make her blush again?_

_" You can have whatever you want, Bella,_ that is a beautiful name that fits you_...and there is that delighful blush again_

_"_ Emmet, tells me you three will be having dinner at our Hotel restaurant on the house also, maybe, I will see you around, Bella"

" with a smile, she say's "maybe, Edward"

I did and internal happy dance. I must get to know her better. I have never been drawn to anyone like her...

Alice, Rosalie and Bella head back over and sit down on their chairs. I watched Bella turn over on her stomache and I could'nt help but stare at her ass. That ass looks delicious and having to tell the big guy down below to calm down. I could start hearing their conversation and Alice and Rosalie are teasing her for asking me for a screaming orgasm, of course she's bright red again and I couldn't help but smile. I have to admit, I wouldn't mind giving her a screaming orgasm

_Ok, now I'm thinking with my other head, calm down Cullen!_

_"_Bella, I can't believe you asked him for a screaming orgasm, what has gotten into you, thats not like you at all" Alice was teasing

Bella perked her head up and looked at them both and said, "Have you not looked at him, I just about creamed my bikini bottoms when I first looked at him, but I was shocked my self when I asked him for that"

_She thinks I'm hot!_

Rose chimed in and said" Bella, we are on vacation, you don't have Tyler anymore, Thank God for that, so why not have a little fun with him"

" It's time for you to come out of your shell, and be the confident person I know you can be" Alice and her wisdom.

"No, Alice, it's time Bella got laid by a man who know's what he's doing..laughed Rose.

" I don't know guy's, I mean looking at him, I would love nothing more tan to have that screaming orgasm, but he probably thinks I'm nut's" as Bella laughed.

As I'm hearing this conversation, I would love nothing more than to show her how good she could feel with me, my dick is still hard and and I finally manage to deflate it when A woman came up, who looked a little skanky and would not stop hitting on me, but all my thoughts were on Bella.

I told Carlos I was going to go back into the lobby and talk to Emmet, and as I was walking past them, I heard Bella say " Maybe, your right girls, I need to come out of my shell and see about that screaming orgasm" as they all laughed.

I went up to Bella as I was walking by, and leaned down to whisper in her ear "I would have no problem helping you out with that problem"

She looked up at me in shock, then blushed, then a wicked smile crossed her face _fuck, that was the sexiest smile!_

Bella grinned and looked me in the eyes " I just might have to take you up on that offer"Then she winked at me

_Yep, I'm going to need a cold shower, alright!_

" I'll see you ladies at dinner tonight, and remember drinks are still on the house" I gave them my crooked smile and I could of swore I heard a low moan coming from Bella. Thats right my beauty, I'll have you moaning in no time.

* * *

BPOV

This man has never made me feel like this before and I hardly know him. Yes, he's hot and makes me feel all tingly, and I hav'nt even touched him yet.._ oh But, plan on it. _Since my breakup with Tyler, I havn't dated anyone. I focused all my time on our club. Rose and alice are constantly trying to set me up, with guy's, but they just don't do anything for me. I did happen to like one guy they set me up with, his name was James, we had fun for a couple of weeks, but the sex was horrible. I just didn't have the patience for that. I know it sounds selfish, but it has been a long time since I've had the big "O" so I just gave up and focused on the club.

Alice and Rose are right, I'm on vacation, why not just take down my shell and have some fun, maybe even try to seduce the Greek God at the bar. As much as I'm going to hate this, I'm going to ask Alice to help me look good.

We started walking back to the villa, and I casually asked Alice if she would help me get ready tonight _1...2...3 and here it is._

" Of course Bella, I can't believe you actually asked this time, I usually have to fight you on it, oh wait a minute, does this have to do with someone that served us our drinks down at the bar? "ok, Alice, there is no need to scream" I laughed.

"And yes, if you must know, it does have something with Edward" I sighed

Alice pushed me into the shower and told me to hurry up, I washed, shaved and just to irritate Alice I took a few minutes longer just to stand there and let the water run down my body. After I got out Alice had already had my clothes and under garments all ready on my bed. There was a black lace bra and black lace boy shorts. The dress was a wrap around that hit just below my knee's, with black heels, she did my hair in curly waves down my back and made my makeup look natural with nude lip gloss. I have to admit, I look pretty good.

"Alice, thank you, I look and feel beautiful" as I hugged her. Alice was beaming with pride.

Rose wore a tight red dress, that accuentuated her breasts, with black hills...she looked pretty hot, actually both Alice and Rose both look hot. Alice had on a blue coctail dress that fit her tiny figure prefectly, and of course her silver stilletos.

As soon as we were all ready, We headed down to the lobby for the restaurant. We walked in and the hostess, awoman to be in her forties with long black hair and dark eyes, her skin seemed flawless.

she smiled at us and said" welcome to Nobu restaurant. "Just three for tonight?" "yes" we said at the same time

"right this way" and lead us to a table towards the back and told us our waiter will be with us shortly.

The resturant looked to be very was a whole wall of as you go in with a fish tank, on the other side was the bar that looked pretty well stocked. There was also a small stage and a small dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. I could hear someone playing the piano softly and it sounded inviting.

Our waiter came up to us and and introduced himself as Marcos " I was told that tonight your drinks and dinner are on the house"

After telling us what the specials were, he asked "what can I start you ladies off tonight from the bar?"

We all decided to order three glasses of red merlot. And ordered the lobster and steak special

_Hey it's on the house..._

Soon, we could see the guy who was playing the piano, get up and head to the bar, and there was Edward, dressed in a black polo shirt, and black slack's. His hair looked liked he just rolled out of bed after a nice afternoon of sex. He looked delicious!

He caught me looking at him, and gave me that heartstopping crooked grin, I could feel my self blush and look away. I saw him put three glasses of merlot on a tray and head our way "Here you go ladies, three merlot's"

I smiled and said thank you " your welcome, beautiful" He started to walk away, but then came back and asked me if He could have a dance later?

I did an internal happy dance " yes, I would like that, but I have to warn you, I'm a bit of a klutz on the dance floor" I laughed

He smiled and leaned over to whisper in my ear "thats ok, I won't let you fall" I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I shivered and he walked away with a chuckle

I looked over at Alice and Rose and they had shit eating grins on their face. Our dinner was served and it was out of this world. We talked and laughed and soon there was a guy sitting up on the stage with a guitar. He was pretty good looking with blonde curly hair and a nice body.

"It looks like some one is going to play the gutar and sing for us." I was hoping it might be a slow slong and I would be close up with Edward.

'OH, MY GOD!" Shreeked Alice

" What is it!?" Rose was just as surprised as I was.

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat and said "I'm going to marry that guitar player_" ugh! Alice and her feelings about the future again_

Rose chimes in "Alice, you said that about the delivery guy at our club"

She was still jumping jumping in her seat and said" if you girls look closer, that is the guy who delivers the liquor to our club"

Rose and I both looked a little closer, and sure enough, that was him.

" Wow, Alice, what are the chances, he would be here when we are?" Both Rose and I said at the same time

We all turned to the stage and watched him speak into the mic"Hi, my name is Jasper Whitlock, and I hope you all enjoy the music tonight"

I noticed He had spotted Alice, and grinned at her _Is it possible for the the pixie to get any more hyper?_

Jasper started playing "Paradise" by Michael Bolton

Edward and Emmet came up to Rose and I and asked if we would like to dance, we accepted and led us to the dance floor. I took a peek at Rose and Alice and they seemed to be ok, especially Alice with her wide grin. Edward pulled me into his arms and his body felt so right and warm. I could'nt help myself and sniff me. When I looked up at him he had a confused look on his face like he knew what I just did. I turned my face away, but he put his hand under my chin to make me look at him and said " I love watching you blush, you really are beautiful"

He held me close to him and we just moved to the sound of the music. As we were dancing, he asked me if I would like to take a walk on the beach with him after the song was over. I told him, I would like that.

_I know I have only just met Edward a day ago, but can't help but think think songs fit's this night dancing with him._

The time is right, for the doorway to the open sky  
But a moment passing by, we let it slip away  
Well we can take the night, to sanctify this burnin'  
In an everlasting sight, it's calling us to stay

Here tonight, I can feel the heart of my fantasy  
After while, I will reveal the secrets you gave to me  
Oh, your love waits so deep for me

And it's alright, alright here in paradise  
I know it's alright, feels so right here in paradise  
It's alright, alright here in paradise  
I know it's alright, feels so right here in paradise, yeah

In a world outside, the voice of our insanity  
The world in all its' madness, is fading like a memory  
I long to hold you now, this love of mine will never die  
Till there's no space or time, no distance between you and I

There's a fire in my heart that will burn till I find a way  
Here inside we can feel what our words were not meant to say  
Our words can't pretend to say

Here tonight I can feel the heart of my fantasy  
After while I'll reveal the secret you gave to me  
Why did love wait so deep for me

After the song was over, I told Rose and Alice, who was still grinning at Jasper like she just witnessed Versace walk in, that Edward and I were going for a walk on the beach. They both smiled and said have fun. Rose gave me a knowing look and winked.

I watched Emmet walk up to Edward and whisper something in his ear, Edward looked at him and scowled and shook his head.

**EPOV**

Holding Bella close to me felt so right, her scent of lavendar and jasmine is so intoxicating, I could stand here all night just smelling her hair. That blush of hers is so, beautiful. I have only known her for what a day and she has consumed my every thought since she had walked up to the bar. I could'nt wait to see her at dinner tonight. The dress she is wearing shows off all her curves. Her eyes are so mesmerizing, deep chocolate brown. I think thats my new favorite color. I asked her if she would like to take a walk with me on the beach, and did a mental fist pump when she said yes.

Bella went over to tell the others that we were going for a walk, and Emmet, whispered in my ear "Eddie, is going to get laid, go bro!" I scowled and shook my head at him hoping Bella didn't hear that.

I took Bella's hand and headed to the door that leads to the beach. There was a nice warm breeze and noticed that Bella took her shoes off and giggled " I like walking in the sand barefoot" So, I decided to take mine off as well. I told her we could could leave our shoes on one of the chairs outside, while we take our walk.

There was an awkwrd silence when we started walking so, I asked "Are you enjoying your stay here, so far?"

She smiled a content smile "yes, I am, it's so beautiful here" as she looked at me.

"How long have you worked here, Edward? I noticed you and Emmet are American?"

I kind of took a moment before answering her and said "Well, Emmet and I own the resort, we are actually from Seattle"

Bella's eyes got big and and looked at " Alice, Rose and I are from Seattle, too" _No, way!_

"Us girls, own a night club, called After Midnight"

_I have heard of the club, and I know it's very succesful..._

As we walked more down the beach, we sat down on the sand next to each other. we both sat with our knees up to our chests, and both of us were playing with the sand. We sat there in a comfortable silence watching the waves pound against the shore. I looked over at Bella and was surprised to see her looking at me, she bit her lip and blushed, but kept looking at me. We stayed in eye contact until I whispered how incredibly beautiful she looks in the moonlight.

" Is it crazy to want to kiss you, even though I have only known you for a day? she said quietly

We kept leaning closer to each other and I smiled "No, I don't think it's crazy, I have wanted to kiss you all day"

Our lips were mere inches to each other and I lightly swept my lips across hers, she moved closer to me and I put more pressure into the kiss, she licked my bottom lip and I could'nt help but moan. our lips opened and I felt her tongue touch mine and a small moan came from her throat. I put my hand on her cheek and felt her hands in my hair, I deepened the kiss and we both for were fighting for dominance....

Then I heard my cell phone ring, my first thought was to ignore it, I'm enjoying the best kiss of my life. The phone rang and I put my other hand on ther the other side of her cheek...this kiss went from slow to deep. She taste so sweet, I need more

RING RING RING

I pulled back from our kiss "shit, I'm sorry, Bella" I kept my hand on her cheek as I answered my phone, it was Emmet

"Yes, emmet!" sounding very irritated

"Edward, you and Bella need to get back here now! and hung up

"what was that about?" asked Bella

"I'm not sure, Emmet said we need to get back right now"

Laughing I said "Knowing Emmet, we probably ran out of his favorite food, and to Emmet thats an emergency" We both laughed

We walked back to the restaurant and grabbed our shoes before heading in. Whe we walked in, both of our jaw's dropped at the sight before us.

Bella and I yelled at the same time " What the fuck is going on?!"

**Ok, I know I have left you guy's with a cliffhanger, but's thats the fun part of writing hehe. I also know I said this chapter would all be in EPOV, but I couldn't help put Bella's thoughts in, also. I hope you enjoyed it and please make me happy by pushing the button below and review. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I'm sorry this is not another chapter you all were hoping for. I just want to say a few things. I have had a lot of hits on my stories, but no review. Maybe 4 at the most. I know I'm new at this, but I would like everyone's input on how I'm doing, so please make me happy and review. It won't take that long to push the button and leave me a little something. Thank you**

**elizabethmom05**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is chapter three. I know I left you all with a cliffie, but that's the fun part of writing. I also have found a beta and her name is boydblog. I want to thank her for taking me on and helping with my messed up mis-spellings and punctuations. Thank you again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I just like to have fun with them.**

**BPOV**

As Edward and I walked back into the Restaurant, I couldn't believe my eye's, Alice had practically attacked Jasper in a lip lock, not that Jasper seemed to mind. I knew that Alice had a thing for Jasper, and would always act giddy and excited whenever He delivered our liquor order to our club. After seeing this, I was a little annoyed that Emmet called us to come back after experiencing the best kiss of my life. Edwards lips were so soft and molded to my lips like they were meant to be together.

I looked at Edward and He had a confused but amused expression on His face, then looked at me and asked "How does Alice know Jasper and why is she attacking him?" I looked around to everyone and Rose was laughing hystericaly, while Emmet had a shit eating grin on His face.

Emmet walked over to us and said" I called you guy's back, because we can't get them to break apart, and we have guest's who would like to listen to more music while they are dining" Emmet boomed in his outside voice.

I turned to Rose and gave Her a look knowing what we needed to do. Rose and I walked up to Alice and Jasper and we both whispered in her ear "If you can get your lips off of Jasper for tonight, we, especially me, will promise to shop all day with you tomorrow without any complaints" All of a sudden she stopped and looked at me, then smiled and squealed.

_This pixie will do anything to shop, hmm I need to use this bribe more often!_

With a confused look on their face, Emmet and Edward walked up to Rose and I and quietly asked "How do they know each other?"

I explained to both of them that Jasper is our delivery guy at our club in Seattle, and that Alice has had a huge crush on Him for a while. I could always tell Jasper felt the same way, by the way He would flirt with Alice.

Then something dawned on me, how did they know Jasper? I faced Edward and asked Him how they both know Jasper, and He chuckled saying that "Emmet and I grew up with Jasper, He is like a brother to us, so we offered Him a job at the resort. He is now along with me in charge of entertainment."

Bella started to laugh, then had a concerned on her face "Bella, why are you laughing, and now you look concerned?" " Are you ok, did I say something to upset you?"

Bella laughed again and said " I guess now We are going to have to find someone else to deliver our alcohol to us"

" Edward, do you mind if I stepped away and call my club, to see how things are going?"

Edward smiled and said "of course not, if you want you can use my office for more privacy"

" Thank you, Edward, I would appreciate that and to warn you I will be having a few words with Jasper after this, for not giving us a heads up on his plan to leave" Edward, chuckled and said be my guest, if I knew I was taking him away from you guy's I would have thought of something to help you guy's out"

"Dont worry, Edward, I don't blame you and Emmet for this" I really didn't blame them." If I knew, Jasper was a musician, I would have had him play at our club also, sneeky little devil" Eward, chuckled and said " Follow me to my office and you can use the phone is there to check your club"

Smiling "Thank you, Edward, I appreciate that"

Bella called to Rose and Alice that she was going to call the club and see how things are going, of course, Alice still had her lips locked on Jasper and Rose responded with a wave. She was in cozy conversation with Emmet.

I followed Edward to his office, and He showed me how to make a call out to America

I dialed the number and Phil answered on the second ring " After Midnight, this Phil how can I help you?"

"HI Phil, it's Bella, I was just calling and wondering how the club is coming along?"

I could hear the music in the background and people yelling for drink orders

"Hey, bells, how is the Bahamas?" I laughed and said "It's very relaxing and there are nice things to look at" I was saying while looking at Edward, and he smirked at my double meaning.

" Well, Bells, the club is doing great, we did lose the liquor delivery, Jasper, I think his name is?

I started to giggle and told him about Jasper and the incident with jasper and Alice, I also told him that Jasper will be living in the Bahamas now as music entertainment for the Hotel we are staying at.

" NO, way, what a small world, but don't worry bells, I will find another company or delivery guy, you just have fun and I will call you if there is a major problem"

With a sigh of relief I said" Thanks, Phil, I appreciate everything you have done, now get off the phone and serve my customers" In a teasing tone

After saying goodbye, hung up the phone and looked at Edward. He walked up behind me and I could feel his hot breath at my ear.

Whispering my ear "So, you think there are nice things to look at here, huh? Bella?" I shivered and turned around to face him

I tried to give him my sexiest smile and said " yes I do think there are nice things to look at" As I looked into his beautiful green eyes, and then starting to stare at his luscious lips. I wanted to taste him again. It was almost like He knew what I was thinking and put both His hand to cup my face. While looking at me He asked

" Bella, can I kiss you again?" I nodded my head and and whispered "please, I need to feel your lips on mine again"

Edward took my bottom lip and sucked on it while I sucked on his upper lip. I let out a small throaty moan.

Edward pilled back a little and chuckled, then licked my top lip asking for entrance, I opened up and felt the tip of his tongue hit mine. I put my hand in his hair to pull him closer and oir bodies were touching all over and I could feel his erection hit my stomach.

He started kissing my neck and whispered in my ear, as he he pushed his erection further into my stomach " Do you see what you do to me?"

I gasped and shyly told him how wet he has made me, and he made the sexiest moan that turned me on even more.

Edward took his hand and started to run his hand up my shirt, across my ribs and brushed my nipples. I gasped at how good it felt. I still had my hands in his hair and slowly rand my hands across his shirt. I got to the hem and was about to pull it off but he stopped me.

_Huh? I thought he wanted this, too!_

I gave him a curious look and he said we better stop before I take you on this desk _Well, shit, whats stopping you, I'm sure this desk is sturdy enough._

There was a couch he was leading me to and sat me down on his lap _Oh, I see, he would rather do this on the couch, good thinking!_

Edward looked at me and said " You can't imagine how much I want you right now" _I bet I could!_ while he was holding me on his lap, he sighed and said

" I like you a lot and feel a real connection with you, but before anything gets physical between us, I want it to be special"_ Could this man be any more perfect?_

Edward went on to say" I want to be able to take you out on a date and get to know you more, I feel like we really don't know each other enough" I smiled and said I would love to go out on a date with him, and that I'm happy that he did stop this from happening.

"Great" Edward exclaimed. "How about I take you out tomorrow night? and before you ask what kind of date it will be, I'm just going to say to dress up"

I sighed dramatically, and told him I don't like surprises, but he said He will not give me any hints and that I will like where we are going.

I giggled and pecked him on the lips and said "OK I will let you do this, and I will try to be patient"

He kissed me again, and it ended up going into a very heated kiss. He pulled back and said " we should probably go back out and see if Alica and jasper are still stuck to each other" I agreed, and he took my hand and lead me back to the restaurant. Still holding my hand Rose and Emmet gave us a curious look. Rose mouthed to me " you will spill later" I smiled and mouthed back " OK"

Jasper and Alice had stopped kissing and Akice was sitting at a table infront of him listening to him play and sing. It was kind of romantic.

After all the music was played us girls decided that we were ready to hit the sack. We told the guy's that we were going to head back to our Villa and will see them tomorrow.

Edward, jasper and Emmet came up to us girls and gave us goodnight kisses. I whispered in Edwards ear " I can't wait for our date"

He gave me his panty dropping smile and said "have sweet dreams, beautiful"

After we got back to our villa, we changed into our p.j.'s and right when I was going to try to avoid Rose, she stopped me and said" Get your ass on the couch, we want details

I sighed and said "theres really nothing to tell" Alice came into the room and said"what is there nothing to tell? I know there's something going between you and Edward," Alice was saying while bouncing in the chair next to the couch

i rolled my eyes, and told them what happened on the beach, but was interrupted, because a pixie's lips were stuck to the guitar player lips.

Rose started cracking up and said " Bella you should have been there, out of the blue, Alice jumps up on the stage areas and practically attacks him, but he obviously didn't mind because I noticed how he kept his eyes on you, Alice _I'm kind of thankful the subject changed to Alice_

Alice looked at me and said she wanted details _so much for the change of subject_ I told them that Edward let me use his office to call the club, and told them the club his doing great, we have nothing to worry about.

I also told them that Edward, almost had sex in his office, but stopped it before it got to far. Rose and Alice had a funny look on their faces and I couldn't help but laugh. I told them that he want to take me out and get to know each other first. At the same time Alice and Rose said"AWWWW

I told him I would like that, but our date is a surprise. Alice squealed and said I know exactly what you are going to wear. When I'm done with you tomorrow night, he wont be able to keep his hands off of you. Foe some reason I was kind of happy Alice was going to help me get ready.

"So, Rose, whats going on between you and Emmet?" I asked playfully as I threw a throw pillow at her

She smiled and said" He obnoxious, vulgar , but also a great fuck, I think I'm in love" Alice's and I's mouth dropped and was speechless.

I finally said I was happy for her. Just surprised she already slept with him, but then again, when Rose wants something, she fets it. Emmet better treat her right.

We stayed up a little longer and talked, and decided to go to bed. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out and I remember dreaming about Edward. It was a very good dream, we were on a private beach making love on a big lounge chair. My dream felt so real after I woke up.

When I woke up all I could think about was the green eyed, Greek, God.

This date will not come soon enough.

**Ok, here is the long awaited chapter 3. I'm sorry it took me so long to get out, I had some issues to deal with this week. I hope you enjoy iy, and please make me happy and review. It tells me wether or not I'm doing a good job on this story.**

**Next chapter will be EPOV and BPOV. tHERE WILL BE SOME DRAMA COMING UP, SO STAY WITH ME AND i WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. tHANK YOU FOR READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hoped everyone liked chapter three. I didn't get any reviews, but whoever read it, I hope you liked it. I have decided to dedicate this story to all the women who have had a great impact in my life, especially in the last two weeks. I want to thank you for everything you all have done for me!**

**EPOV**

_"Lauren, why are you doing this?" " I thought we were happy" Lauren looked at me and said she had wanted a divorce for while now._

_" Whats going to happen with Sophie? "I want to be able to see my Daughter whenever I want, as I was standing in front of Lauren basically pulling my hair out._

_Lauren sighed and said to me," you will see her" taking a long breath, Lauren told me that she has met someone else and she asked me if I would agree to letting me have her during the summer and school breaks. She wants to take turns during holidays._

_Sohie came into the kitchen and asked if I was ok, my heart started to beat faster, I didn't know how to explain this to her. I'm at a loss...then I kept hearing a buzzing sound, I asked Sophie if she hears it, and she said "yes, Daddy, it's time for you to wake up"_

I sat straight up in bed, my heart beating fast and sweat beading my forehead. I turned off the alarm clock and layed back down. Lauren and I divorced and it was pretty hard on Sophie. How am I going to tell Bella this without her running off? I miss my Daughter so much and can't wait to see her next week, for our summer visit.

I think maybe I need to talk to Emmet. He may not be all there, but He does give good advice and He is my brother.

I got up and poured a cup of coffee, took a shower and dressed in khakis cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with my black flip flops. I really like flip flops, they are so comfortable.

I walked down to Emmets office, hoping I wouldn't run into Bella yet. I made it to his office and went inside.

"Hey, Eddie boy! whats up? You look like you got no sleep last night, something bothering you?"

I was playing with a button on my shorts and told Emmet that there is something bothering me and I need advice.

Emmet sat straight up in his chair and asked" is this about Lauren and Sophie? You haven't told Bella yet, have you?"

I looked him in the eye and said "no, I haven't, and Sophie will be here next week for our summer visit" as I ran my hand through my hair.

I got up from the chair and started pacing "How do I tell Bella I was married and have a 5 yr old daughter? I don't want to scare her off, I really like her, em, I feel alive when I'm with her"

" Well Edward, the only thing you can do is tell her, if you wait to long, you will lose her and make her feel like you didn't trust her enough to be open and honest about having been married and a Daughter..I think you need to tell her right away."

"Plus I think Sophie would like Bella, Lauren doesn't seem to care a whole lot for Sophie, and she needs a Womans attention"

Still pacing around the room, I said" You know Em, you're right I know Lauren hasn't been there a whole lot for Sophie, especially when Lauren has a new man in her life" as I punched the wall and could feel my knuckles starting to bleed.

Looking down at my hand, I said"Em, I should of fought harder for Sophie, I think I was just trying make everyone happy help things run smoothly, but now I'm going to fight for her"

With a big grin, Emmett said" It's about time you got your head out of your ass, your little girl need you, and I always see how excited she is when she See's you, she definitely has you wrapped around her little fingers"

I smiled at the memories after each visit, and how excited she was to see me I could hear her now" Daddy! I get to spend the whole summer with you!!!" Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell Bella, before Lauren and Sophie show up next week. I don't want it to be a surprise on her and make her uncomfortable. I think I'm going to tell her on our date tonight and pray that she takes it well.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of the ocean and crashing waves. I left my window open, because it was so hot and there was a light breeze outside. The first thing that came to my mind was Edward, and we have a date tonight. I felt like screaming it out loud, but held it in and giggled instead. I headed out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and I figured the girls would be up, but I found a note "Bella, rose and I went shopping, we didn't want to wake you and we know how much you hate to shop anyways, but it's only for today hee hee Love, Alice and Rose"

yay, I get the villa to myself today. I wonder what Edward is doing today? Ever since we started making out in his office, I can't get him out of my mind. His kisses alone make me wet, and all I want to do is rip clothes off and have my way with him _whoa, slow down girl, you'll get to see his glorious body soon enough_I decided to hop in the shower and maybe go sit outside by the pool and listen to my ipod.

I walked down to the pool and ordered a rum and coke. Edward wasn't at the bar today, I hoping he would be, oh, well, I'll see him on our date tonight. I sat down on plugged my earphones in and listened to my music. I closed my eyes and let the sun wash over me, I felt so relaxed, especially with my rum and coke.

The song home to stay by Josh Groban started playing and I forgot I still had this song in my play list. Every time I hear this song, I think of my Mom. I started thinking of all the good memories we had and for some reason I started to get angry and I could feel my tears stinging my then Edward walked up to me and kissed my neck from behind. "Oh, Edward, you scared me!" As I looked at him he was smiling and noticed I had tears in my eyes. "Baby, I'm really sorry I didn't really mean to scare you, I'm sorry for making you cry"

I gave him a sad smile and told him"IT wasn't that Edward, I was just thinking about my Mom, so don't worry about scaring me"

Edward, smiled and said "If anything is bothering you, I will be here for you, even if you just need someone to listen" I hugged him and told him thank you and that this is something I don't want to dwell on while on vacation. I promised him if it bothered me again, I will talk to him.

Running his hand through his hair, he kissed me softly and asked" Are you excited about our date tonight?" I could feel myself blush and said"yes, I'm excited" He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and told me how beautiful I look when I blush, which made me blush even more.

He told me he will pick me up at 7 and to have a dress on. I told him" I will be ready at 7 and can't wait" He kissed me again and said He had some things to do around the hotel and he'll see me tonight. I smiled at him and told him to have a nice day.

**EPOV**

Iwent out to the pool area and immediately spotted Bella. She looked so beautiful in her green bikini, she looked like she was listening to music,but I couldn't tell and she had her eyes closed. I went up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. I really didn't mean to startle her and I thought I made her cry. She said she was thinking of her Mom, I told her she could talk to me, but I didn't want to push to far. Maybe when she's ready she will tell me whats bothering her.

We talked about our date tonight, and to say I'm excited, would be an understatement. I'm just wondering if I should tell Bella about Sophie and Lauren on our date or wait until tomorrow. When I think about it, the whole point of this date is to get to know each other better before we take the next physical step. I don't want to keep any secrets from her and she deserves to know about Sophie. I went back into the Hotel and made sure all the bars were stocked up for the night, I even helped Emmet with a few guests checking in and out. One of our housekeepers, had to leave early because she was not feeling well and I took over her rooms. It's my least favorite thing, but it has to be done, and I want our guests to be Satisfied.

By the time I was done it was 5:30, so I went back to my villa and called Dune's restaurant to confirm our resvervations. I took a shower and shaved and put on my grey slacks with a black deress sgirt, I left a couple of buttons undone. It was 6:45, and I called Bella's villa to ask if she was ready and she said she was i can hear the smile in her voice when she said "I can't wait to see you, Edward" Those words made my heart melt I said"I can't wait to see you, too, baby" and then we hung up.

**BPOV**

I went back to my villa after having a relaxing day at the pool. The girls weren't back yet so, I decided to shower, and shave where needed, I had butterflies in stomach, but once I opened my jasmine shampoo, it relaxed me a bit. I got out and moisturized, then went to the closet to pick out a dress. I didn't have much of a variety with me, so I snuck over to Alice's closet and found a midnight blue wrap around dress, and found a pair of silver heels. I did my make up natural and left my hair down.

The phone started ringing "Hello?" "hey its Edward, I was just wondering if you are ready?" I smiled and said I was and that I couldn't wait to see him" He was silent for a second and then he said " I can't wait to see you, too, baby" Then we hung up. When he said he couldn't wait to see me, felt a flush of warmth take over my body. As I was waiting for him, my Mother came into my thoughts and I wondered if I should tell Edward about her and why I was crying this afternoon. I went to put on some silver earring, and realized they were my Mothers, I got angry and threw them across the bathroom, and chose another pair. How can I be so angry with her still? I wrote Alice a note and told her I borrowed one of her dresses, she will probably be thrilled with the one I chose. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was probably Edward, as soon as I opened, we both smiled, and he looked hot and delicious. If we weren't going out tonight, I would have probably attacked him. " Hi baby, you look beautiful, blue is definitely your color" I smiled and said "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself, are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in?

Edward chuckled and gave me a soft kiss " I want to take you out on a real date before anything goes further, I want to be the gentleman you deserve to have" I blushed and said" well lets go then" " I don't suppose you will be telling me where we are going will you?" Giving him an innocent smile "Nope, this is a surprise, I just hope you will like it" I kissed him and said" I'm sure I will have fun tonight"

**EPOV**

I took her hand and led her to my car, my one pride and joy Aston martin vanquish. It's the only thing I let myself splurge on, and rest I like to spend on Sophie. When we got to my car, her eyes went wide and said" You drive an Aston Martin?" I chuckled and told her it was my one and only splurge. i helped her in the car and went around to the driver side. As soon as I got in, her scent assaulted me and I wanted nothing more than to ravage her in my car _have patience, cullen, you'll get there soon enough_It also didn't help that I was getting hard with her scent and the way she was dressed.

I pulled out of the Hotel parking lot and headed to Dune's restaurant. It's one of my favorites and I think Bella will like it, also. As soon as we parked in the parking lot I could see curiosity in her eyes. I told her it's one of my favorite places to eat and has a ramantic atmosphere. We walked in hand in hand and the hostess looked up and said " Mr. Cullen, it's so nice to see you again, we resrved your favorite table by the window" I said thank you and she led us to the table and told us out waiter will be with us shortly. " Bella, how are you liking the Bahamas so far?She sighed and said she hasn't been this relaxed in a long time, especially trying to run a night club.

I asked her about her family, and she had a hesitant look on her face I told her" it's ok if you don't want to talk about your family. " Oh, no Edward it's not that, I was debating on telling you why I was crying this afternoon, it was about my family" I must of had a curious look on my face and she started by telling me her father is Chief of police in Forks, Washington and was quiet for a moment like she was trying to gather what she wanted to say. i took her hand in mine and told her she could tell me anything without me judging her. She smiled with a tear in her eye." When I was 11 my Mom committed suicide by overdosing on pills" She had a sad look in her eyes " She was a good Mom and we were very close, I still get angry sometimes for taking herself away from me, and today a song on my ipod made me think of her and I was sad and mad"

I did'nt know quite what to say to her, by then the waiter came up to us and took our orders. I was still holding her hand and quietly told her" It's ok to still mourn after your Mother, I would probably feel angry, too" " I looked into her eyes and told her I will be there for her anytime she feels sad or angry, she can come to me

"Thank you Edward, that means a lot" She started to laugh and said " this suppose to be a fun date so lets change the subject" I said that fine with me. We talked about my family and how close I am to my parents and brother Emmet. Our order finally came and the food was delicious along with the bottle of Merlot I ordered. I told her I had a surprise after dinner. She sighed and said" I really don't like surprises" But I reminded her she wasn't going to complain. So she smiled and said" your right, I did make that deal"

I payed the bill and left a very good tip. The hostess Luciana told us to have a good night and that she was happy to see me again.

We left the restaurant and I told her the surprise was a couple of blocks down the road and we could probably walk. She agreed and took my hand, I stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk, and cupped her face with my hands and kissed her, it started out tender and turned into a deeper kiss. I pulled away and we were both panting. She asked me" what was that for?" I looked into her eyes and gave her my crooked smile and said" I have been wanting to do that all night.

As we were walking, there was a horse and carriage waiting for us, Bella looked at me with wide eyes and said " Is that for us?" She looked so beautiful with that smile and I told her it was her surprise. She kissed me and hugged me. I helped her onto the carriage and climbed in next to her. She cuddled up to me and made a contented sigh. I just smiled and kissed the top of her head. While the carriage was moving we stayed a comfortable silence and I was thinking, when we get back I'm going to take her to my place and tell her about Sophie and Lauren.

" Bella?" She looked up at me and said "yes" " When we get back, will you come to my villa, there is something I want to show you and something I need to tell you" Bella sat up a bit and had a sad look on her face" " Are you already breaking this up between us?" "

" Because if you are, I'll save you the trouble and will back off as much as I can"

I started laughing and said" no, no, that not what I want to talk to you about, I want you in my life, I feel alive when Im with you" I felt her relax a little and kiss me.

The carriage ride was over, and we headed back to my car. I helped her in " Edward, thank you for a beautiful night, I really enjoyed myself" I reached across the console and kissed her " you're welcome, beautiful"

**BPOV**

This was the best date ever and it felt good to tell him about my Mom. When He said He wanted to talk to me at his Villa, I thought he wanted to end this and I felt crushed. He assured me that's not the case and I relaxed a little and gave him a kiss. We got to the Hotel and he went around the car and opened the door for me holding his hand out. I took it and we walked to His villa. He stopped me for a moment before opening the door and kissed me, it turned out to be a make out session. I stopped him and reminded him he wanted to talk to me about something.

I thought I saw a look of panic in his eyes but was gone within a second and he smiled and opened the door.

Everything happened at once "Daddy! Your home! I was waiting for you"

_Daddy? He has a daughter/ and the woman _across_ the room must be his wife, how could he not tell me this!_

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, Lauren you weren't suppose to be her until next week"

Edward looked at me and said "Bella, this is my daughter, Sophie and my ex wife Lauren"

I just looked at them and said it was nice to meet them.

I told him I need to get back to my room. I walked away while he was calling after me, I told him" Please just give me time to process this"

_A Daddy? How do I react to something like this?_


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I know some of you think Bella overreacted, but if she hadn't, then I think the story would be a little boring. Bella will come around, she just needs time to adjust that Edward has a Daughter.**

**EPOV**

"Bella, let me explain" as I watched her walk away, she turned and told her to give her some time to think about everything.

I went back inside and was not very happy with Lauren, I was still holding Sophie in my arms and didn't realize just how much I missed my little girl.

"Daddy, are you mad because Mommy and I are here?" My heart broke when she asked me that and I told her

" No, sweetheart, Daddy is not mad, I'm very happy to see you, I just thought you would be here next week and Mommy didn't tell me"

Sophie started crying and said " I just wanted to surprise you Daddy, and Mommy said we could" as she hiccuped on my shoulder.

I turned to Lauren and said " we need to talk" Lauren shook her head yes, and said "yes, we do need to talk"

I told Sophie to go to her room and get ready for bed and will be up there in a bit to read her a story and tuck her in.

I sat down on my couch and Lauren sat across from me in the chair. She gave me a long look and said " I can't do this anymore"

I looked up at her and said " what do you mean you can't do this anymore?" With a heavy sigh, she said she got a job offer in Paris to do a photo shoot, then they are sending her to Hong Kong. She doesn't know how long she will be gone, and she can't take Sophie with her

I stood up and looked at her " what are you trying to tell me Lauren?" "If you leave Sophie with me, I'm going to fight for full custody"

Standing there, I realized what kind of Mother, Lauren has been to Sophie, and I know now I can be the better parent. I have always tried to do everything to make Lauren happy, but I could see what ir's doing to Sophie, and I won't tolerate it anymore.

Lauren huffed and stood up " you are not taking Sophie away from me" I glared at Lauren and said "You havn;t even been there for our Daughter, all your worried about is how many shoots you can get and all the men in your life" I'm starting to get annoyed with her and tell her to leave.

"Sophie will stay with me tonight, and we will talk more about this in the morning. , I'll have Emmett set you up in your own room"

"Why can't I stay with you, Eddie?" Annoyed again"don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that name"

" Besides, I really don't want to be near you right now, my Daughter needs me, and I'm going to go tuck her into bed"

Lauren picked up her stuff and left in a huff, before she walked out she turned to me and said" I will fight you on this Edward"

" Goodbye, Lauren, we'll talk in the morning"

She slammed the door, and I headed to Sophie's room. I walked in and Sophie was in her pajamas already, sitting crossed leg on her bed with tears in her eyes.

I sat next to her and took her in my arms "Daddy?" "Yes, Sophie" " Why do you and Mom always fight over me? _My heart squeezed trying to think of what to say to her._I took her chin so she would look at me and told her" your Mom and I love you so much, we don't want to be apart from you, but sometimes when Momma and Dad's divorce, we have to share you, It doesn't mean we don't love you, it just means we have to figure out way's to be able to spend time with you."

Sophie looked at me and asked if she could live with me for now on. My heart did a little dance that she asked me that, but I know it will be a big battle to get custody of her.

"Sophie, Daddy, will try whatever he can, so you can live with me, are you not happy with your Mother?"

Sophie started crying again, and said" Mommy, is never around, she always leaves me with miss. Bartlett, the nanny, while she goes out on her dates, she never does stuff with me anymore, that's why I miss you so much, because you always take me places and play with me"

I have never wanted to cry for my daughter as much as I do now. " Why don't you lay down and we will figure out what to do for fun tomorrow, sound good"?

She gave me one of her crooked smiles she definitely got from me, and shook her head yes.

**BPOV**

Where are my girls when I need them. I can't believe Edward would keep something like that from me. He has a Daughter and an Ex-wife. That was the most awkward position ever.

Maybe I'm just overreacting. He did say He wanted to show me something and talk to me after our date, maybe that's what he wanted to tell me. I should really go and talk to him and apologize for the way I reacted.

Just then, Rose and Alice walked through the door, and automatically sensed something was wrong. Alice sat next down to me and said "spill it!"

I told them about the amazing date we had and that he wanted me to go back to his villa to show Me something and talk to me about something. When we got there His Ex-Wife and Daughter were there.

Rose growled "How can he keep something like that from you" I told her I thought the same thing, but realized that he did want to talk to me tonight, and maybe that's what he wanted to tell me.

I stood up and paced the room and asked them both if I should talk to him in the morning and apalohize for my reaction.

Alice said, " I don't think he meant to keep this from you, I just don't think he was ready to tell you until he knew how he felt about you., I see the way he looks at you and I can tell he really likes you, there's a connection between you two"

I asked Rose what she would do if Emmett did this to her, and she said" It depends on the situation, I think I would be understanding, but you have to realize his child will always come first"

I hugged my girls, and told them I wouldn't know what I what do without them and told them I'm going to talk to him in the morning.

I told them goodnight and asked what they had planned for tomorrow. Alice started bouncing in her seat and said " I booked all three of us a spa package" _That actually sounds really nice right now._" OK, Alice, I actually like that idea, maybe we could go shopping again, I would like to explore this place....Rose and Alice looked at me like I had spiders crawling out of my ears, then they squealed and hugged me.

I love my girls!

**Ok, I know it's a short chapter, I have been busy the past couple of weeks. Please press the green button below and make me happy, I love reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone, I'm sorry I'm getting this chapter out so late. I have been extremely busy. I do want to thank all of you who have reviewed, I really do appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, just the story line.  
**

**EPOV**

I don't know what to think anymore. Lauren is going to Paris and Hong Kong, for a few photo shoots, and wants me to take Sophie, not that I mind having my Daughter. My main concern right now is gaining full custody of her. Not to mention, how I will be able to get Bella to understand that I never meant to keep this from her. I was going to tell her last night but, Lauren showed up with Sophie and it was not how I wanted her to find out. I doubt she will ever speak to me again, and I can't blame her, but I'm going to try my best to makes things better between us. I will never forget the look on her face when she saw Lauren and Sophie. Ever since I met Bella, she has been on my mind 24/7.

Bella is everything I have been looking for in a Woman, and I'm not about to lose the best thing that came into my life, besides Sophie. I'm going to have to figure out a plan to get my Bella back.

_MY Bella? Yes, my Bella, I like how that sounds..._

_S_ophie woke up and I made her some cereal and Orange juice. " Daddy, what are we doing today?" I turned around to look at her and asked her" Would you like to meet a friend of mine today?"

Sophie turned her face side way's and said " Is it that girl that came home with you last night" I smiled and said "yes, she is, and she's very special to me, just like you are"

" Is she your girlfriend, Daddy?" asking me in her sweet voice " because if she is, I already like her" I sat down next to her and put her on my lap " Sophie, she's not my girlfriend, but I do like her a lot, and I'm glad you like her, too"

I sighed and told Sophie to finish her breakfast so we could get ready to go 'OK, Daddy" I love my little girl so much.

We finally got ready, and left my Villa. I was hoping that Bella would be in the restaurant so we could talk and she could meet Sophie officially. I want to sit down with her and explain that I never meant to keep this from her.

We made it to the restaurant, and sure enough, Bella was there with Alice and Rose, eating breakfast. She saw me walk in with Sophie and gave me a small smile

T_hat's got to be a good sign, right?_

I sat down at a table across from the girls and looked Bella in the eyes, she looked so beautiful this morning.

Bella got up and walked toward us and asked if she could sit with us "of course you can" I said

**BPOV**

I had thought about everything that happened last night and Alice and Rose made me realize that I had overreacted. They made me see that He probably wanted me to go to His Villa to tell me about Sophie and Lauren. I can't find it in my heart to be mad at him, and I can tell He is a wonderful Father**. **I feel like I owe him an apology, for the way I reacted. I like him a lot, and the thought of him not in my life scares me. I walked up to his table and asked shyly

" do you mind if I sit with you?" Edward smiled at me and said " of course you can" He got up and pulled a chair out for me, He's such a gentleman, and here I acted like a spoiled overreacted actress.

Edward turned to Sophie and said " Sophie, this Bella, Bella, this is my Daughter Sophie" I looked at her and smiled, she has Edwards smile and his color hair. Sophie, said in her sweet voice " Hi, Bella, I already like you"

I smiled and looked at Edward, He had a look of pride on his face. Emmet, came walking in the restaurant, and Edward asked Em if he wouldn't mind watching Sophie, so we could have a talk about the night before.

Em, smiled and said" Sure, squirt, lets get your swimsuit, and we will go swimming, how does that sound?" Sophie squealed and hugged Em real tight " Daddy, I'm going swimming with Uncle, Em!"

Em said " Maybe we will as Rose, to join us, too" Sophie looked confused, but said "OK" Edward, gave Sophie a hug and kiss and said to have a good time with Uncle, Em and Rose. Then Sophie turned me and gave me the sweetest smile.

How could I not like her, she is a sweetheart.

After Em took Sophie, Edward and I said at the same time "Bella...Edward, I'm sorry about last night" We smiled and giggled

" Edward, I do owe you an apology for the way I reacted last night, it just took me off guard" I told him quietly

Edward looked me in the eyes and I could see a flash of relief run through " Bella, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I really didn't know they were going to be there, and that's why I brought you to my Villa, so I could tell you about Sophie and Lauren" He kept holding my hand while saying this to me.

I kept fidgeting with his hand and asked him " Are you still in love with, Lauren?"

Edward sighed and looked at me " no, I'm not in love with her, I don't think I ever was, I think I stayed with her, because of Sophie, we didn't exactly have the perfect marriage, I have caught her cheating me with male models and once caught her doing lines of Coke"

" Why I let her have Sophie, now that I think back was the biggest mistake I have ever done" I could tell that Edward was being serious, and my heart was feeling so bad for him, I wanted to sit in his lap and comfort him.

So, I got up and sat in his lap, I could feel his hands going up the the back of my shirt rubbing small circles on my lower back, and it felt so good.

I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eyes " Edward, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, I know you love Sophie more than life it's self, I think you were just trying to keep peace between you and Lauren, and I can see what a great father you are to her, you will get her back...I have a good feeling about it, I'm also happy she likes me" As I smiled at him and gently brushed my lips against his, but turned out to become a heated kiss, and I knew we should probably stop, people were watching us. I stood up from his lap and sat in the chair next to him, he put his hand on top of mine and gave me his panty dropping smile.

_Oh, yeah, my hooha has woken up_

"Bella? I would like to take you out again, to make up for what happened last night. Do you think we can do that?"

I looked at him and smiled, "yes, Edward, I would like that, but how would Sophie feel about it, I don't want to take her time with you away from her"

He took his face in his hands and said" this is why I like you, you put other peoples needs before your own, and tonight will be all about you"

Is it possible to fall for him so quickly?

He lightly brushed his lips against mine, and it was the most tender kiss I ever felt, he still had his hands on my face and all of a sudden we could hear Emmett's booming voice

"Oh, would you two get a room please?" We both laughed

"Emmett, would you mind keeping Sophie tonight, I would like to take Bella out to make up for last night"

Sophie was standing there pleading with Emmett to say yes.

" I guess I can take the little squirt tonight, but I get first dibs on what games we play!"

"No, Uncle Em, it's my turn, you always act like a baby when it comes to picking games, geez who the adult here anyway?"

Edward and I started cracking up.

"Well, love, I will see you tonight at 7?"

I smiled and said"yes at 7 and looking forward to it"

I told him the girls and I are going shopping and he told me to buy a dress "Tonight is going to be about you and I want you feeling beautiful and sexy tonight, not that you already aren't"

Oh, yes, my body is tingly and warm now, note to myself shave legs, just incase

"Bella? Let's go, we only have 6 hours to shop!"

I love the Pixie, but sometimes I would like to put a sleeping pill in whatever she takes for her energy

Edward gave me a kiss goodbye, and Sophie came up to me and hugged me.

She whispered in my ear "My daddy's favorite color is blue"

I smiled and said thank you for the tip, in the mean while, Edward had a curious look on his face.

I just told him it's a girl thing and Sophie said "yeah, Daddy, it's a girl thing"

He smiled and gave us both a hug and told me to have a good day.

**EPOV**

I love to see my little girl interact with Bella, I can see Bella being a great Mother and wife.

Whoa, where did that thought come from?

I want tonight to be special, and I would like to take it to the next level, I'm extremely attracted to her and I know she feels the same way. I want her to feel that she is important to me just like Sophie is. It makes my heart swell to see Sophie get along with her, I enjoy watching them together. I can't help but picture us as a family, I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I'm starting to have these feelings I haven't felt in so long, and it;s the best feeling in the world. I know Emmett approves of her, he has been there for me so much through the Lauren ordeal and I can't thank him enough. I'm glad to see him happy with Rose, Rose is exactly what He needs. He may be a big kid, but he does know how to treat a Woman, and she won't put up with his bullshit.

I still need to figure out what I want to do for Bella tonight, I have some idea's, and I hope she will like it. I'm starting to wonder if I could be falling for her so fast already. I don't want to mess this up.

**Ok, everyone, I know it's a short chapter. I have been extremely busy like I said. I have moved to another state, so please don't think I have forgotten all of you. The next chapter will be the next date and maybe a lemon, depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter. Thank you for reading...now make me happy and review!**


End file.
